themarvelousonefandomcom-20200213-history
Marv Lyos
Marv Lyos is a wrestling fan and the main protagonist of the ''TheMarvelousOne ''Series. His love for wrestling has gotten him into conflicts that led to shocking finishes. Appearance Marv is a young man of average height with a light skin tone, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that he keeps in different styles, more often put in a combed back. Marv has several outfits and seems to wear a t-shirt very often as a top. In terms of bottoms he is seen to either wear jeans or cargo shorts. Personality Marv is a determined and confident person. Although he faces a lot of challenges, it seems to push him even further. At normal times, he seems to have a very positive and exciting attitude, as he was first introduced. However, he seems to have a more serious attitude and can be depicted as low-tempered when he gets involved with conflicts. Synopsis MarvToSummerslam arc Marv is first introduced presenting himself in a first person narrative, or 'vlog' form to be more precise. It remains like this throughout the rest of the arc. Marv begins the arc by presenting his audience his current situation: his issue with going to Summerslam. He explains he was unable to obtain a ticket online due to the fact that they sold out very quickly. He decided he would go himself to the Barclay's Center to see if he could get a ticket at the ticket booth. He was unsuccessful in doing so. As he was explaining to his audience that his trip to the Barclay's Center was deemed a failure, a mysterious masked individual was seen following him in the background. The next day, he went to get his tickets for the Raw and Smackdown Live shows that occurred after Summerslam. Just before he was going to reveal his seats to his audience, the same masked individual caught Marv's attention. Marv went to question the individual who appeared to be a young man. Marv wanted to know the reasoning for the man following him the previous day. The masked man gives him a note and tells Marv to open the note when he gets home. He claims the note will help him get to Summerslam. When Marv revealed the note, it turned out there were just pictures in it. A "29", a school, and a sweaty person on a bench appeared on the note. This heavily confused Marv. The next day at his school, Marv and his cameraman Nick Steel discussed what the note could possibly mean. Nick brings up the idea that the sweaty person on the bench represents someone in a locker room in the school, and to search Locker 29. Marv and Nick then headed to the locker where they find the mask of the individual who first game Marv the note. On the mask was a second note that read "How about a fun game? You down for the slamming? Let's go for the summer." Marv was annoyed and asked his audience for help depicting the note. Unable to do so, Marv headed to a park to meet up with Nick. When he arrived, Marv found Nick on the floor who appeared to have been attacked. Worried, Marv asked Nick what happened and if he was okay. Nick said the masked man had attacked him and left a note to Marv on Nick. When Marv opened the note to his viewers, the note revealed to be another clue to finding the masked man. The note read, "It's fun to work at the ___ Castle Hill." This heavily confused Marv but he was determined to crack the code if it meant he would go to Summerslam. The following day Marv met up with Nick to find out his medical update and it appeared Nick had minor injuries. Marv invited Nick to help him crack the code and Nick agreed. Later that week, Marv decided to live stream his reactions to a pay-per-view show but was unable to do so because his stream kept getting shut down by the masked man who referred himself as The Shadow. The Shadow said Marc will be allowed to livestream again once he makes it to Summerslam. This annoyed Marv who said that he is trying everything to make it to Summerslam and the roadblocks just keep on coming. Later on, Marv invites Nick over to play some videos games while they attempt to crack the code. Eventually they do; Marv has to go to the YMCA in Castle Hill. He goes with Nick to the YMCA and reveals that he also cracked the note given beforehand that was left at the locker. The pink note is the combination to the locker, which is revealed to be the date of Summerslam itself. Before Marv opens the locker, he spots the Shadow and chases after him, but he gets away. He tells Nick what happened and is completely startled. Marv decides to forget about the Shadow momentarily and open the locker. Inside the locker, he finds a fortune cookie and a note telling him to order takeout. The note also tells Marv to say the code when ordering. Marv ordered food, told the person he was talking to the combination to the locker, and said person hung up immediately. When Marv and Nick got their food, Marv claimed the delivery person ran away. Attached to the receipt was another note that told Marv that he will soon learn the identity of the Shadow. The note also had a piece saying "keep your friends close but your enemies closer" which foreshadowed Marv's future. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human